Artifacts
Artifacts are mysterious and extremely powerful relics that were lost in time and now exist in the world of Domain Arts. ''Inhabitants of the 5 major↵Domains seek to obtain these Artifacts as they process immense power. Examples of a few artifacts include stone tools, pottery vessels, metal objects such as weapons, and items of personal adornment such as jewelry and clothing. Add link Overview Artifacts are powerful relics from the past that were imbued with immense KI. The amount of KI the relics receive is based on how famous the relic was in their respective region. Artifacts receive a rank based on the amount of KI, influence in their region, and importance in the world. All Artifacts receive stats in 3 categories: '''Domain Rank' (DR), World Rank (WR), KI Rank (KR) These Grades determine the rank of the Artifact. When an artifact is imbued with enough KI the artifact will develop a spirit. If the Spirit is left unchecked it will drive the user to go crazy and will try to take over the user body. To combat this side-effect many users of artifacts will offer the artifact something in return for their power. The Artifacts are the main instruments, Xplorers use when in combat. Usage Since Artifacts are imbued with KI the higher the rank the more KI is needed to use it. There are 3 main ways to gather KI. The most common way to gather KI is to gather it from your surroundings. However, if an Artifact is used outside of its Domain The user won't be able to utilize the KI around them as the Item will not be compatible. Thus the user will have to rely on his own KI reserves to use their artifact. If an Artifact's world ranking (WR) is high enough the easier it will be for the user to absorb KI into their weapon. The last way and probably the most difficult way to is to change the KI is to the appropriate KI type for your artifact. Because artifacts have so much power most people keep their artifacts in a sealed state. This sealed state is important as not only does it save you power but it also keeps your artifact true identity safe. The drawback is the sealed form of Weapon artifacts resemble an ordinary weapon from there Domain. For example, The sealed form of Excalibur will be of an ordinary English Long Sword while a Famous Kitana would resemble a plain katana from the same era. On the other hand non-Weapon artifacts sealed form can be anything the user wants them to be but their power is greatly limited. For example, Circe's staff can take the appearance of a pencil. Rarity # Common Series ''' # '''Rare Series # Epic (1st & Second) Series # Legendary Series ' # '''GOD Series ' Limitations and Weakness * '''Epic (1st Generation) Series: is the easiest artifacts to use as they possess the least amount of KI consumption from the user's KI. The amount of Ki and Stamina need to use the weapon is rather low but won't get the guidance or help that is provided with artifacts of the higher tier. This leaves many people fighting 2v1 vs a user who has a spirit. artifacts like this one are perfect for people who have little KI but are excellent with control and precision. * Epic (2nd Generation) Series: These Artifacts are ones who have a large amount of KI in them thus the artifact has a spirt. These Spirts are ancient people from the past and as such can help guide their user in battle. As a drawback, the spirit requires more KI consumption then 1st generation. These Type of artifacts are great for people with large amounts of KI. * Legendary Series: These Artifacts provide the user with a legendary spirit for guidance but require more KI to use. The amount of Ki and Stamina need to use the weapon is large but are blessed with powerful Artifacts. These are vastly superior to the Epic Series thus putting them in a class of their own. These are perfect for people who have vast KI and Control. * GOD Series: Artifacts are the most powerful in the series and as such requires the most KI and control in order to use them. While having the most power they also have the strongest spirits which can drain the user down immensely. GOD spirits are always rogue and in some cases can possess the user ff they are not strong enough. Another drawback is they require the most from their users they also require compensation form the user for their power.